Behind The Silence
by puja911
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang anak tunawicara yang telah dijual oleh orang tuanya sedari kecil dan dijadikan budak oleh para mafia. Seorang anak yang menginginkan kematian lebih dari apa pun. Hingga pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan aneh, sekaligus satu-satunya manusia yang bisa mengerti isi hatinya. Masihkah ia menginginkan kematian? Ch1 is prologue


"_**The meaning of my death, is in your hands…"**_

Untuk seseorang yang menganggap kematian jauh lebih baik dari pada menjalani kehidupan sepertiku. Kehidupan yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan apa keiinginanku. Tak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan seberapa besar rasa kebencianku akan makna dari sebuah kata kehidupan, kata yang menurut sebagian orang perlu diperjuangkan hingga titik darah penghabisan, orang- orang yang bahkan hampir tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang aku jalani. Kehidupan yang membuatku menginginkan sebuah kematian bagaimana pun prosesnya.

Sampai saat itu.

Ya, aku masih merindukan sebuah kematian sampai sesaat sebelum aku bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria yang mempunyai manik yang indah sekaligus mematikan, manik yang akan membuatmu terpesona hanya dalam sekali lihat, seperti melihat jelas sampai kedalam dirimu dengan tatapannya yang tajam menusuk, sebuah tatapan yang seolah-olah dapat membaca seluruh isi kepala dan hatimu, seperti menelanjangimu dari dalam.

Manik yang membuatku terjerat oleh pesonanya.

* * *

.

**puja911 present:**

**Behind The Silence**

**In**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca,Typo, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Rated: T **semi** M**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

"… bla bla bla …" = berbicara biasa

'… bla bla bla …' = berbicara dalam pikiran

"… _bla bla bla …" _= telepati

.

.

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

Darah, rantai, cambuk, pecahan kaca, suara tawa, dan seorang anak manusia.

Tunggu!

Seorang anak?

Apa hubungan seorang anak dengan hal-hal diatas?

Hal-hal yang tak sepantasnya disandingkan bersamaan dengan seorang anak bahkan hanya dalam sebuah kalimat.

Ya, terlihat seorang anak bertubuh kecil untuk ukuran anak seusianya yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan kebua tangan dan kaki yang diikat menggunkan rantai di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dan terlihat seperti ruangan kerja jika dilihat dari peralatan yang terlihat disana. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung pelipis kanannya membasahi rambut bagian depannya yang sedari tadi setia manutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tertunduk. Rambut berwarna _Light Blue_ yang bagian depannya telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat oleh cairan lengket yang keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Bajunya yang berwarna putih pun, kini basah oleh cairan merah pekat itu.

Di depannya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam legam bergelombang sebahu, sebuah cambuk bertengger manis di tengan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah pecahan botol yang runcing pada ujungnya. Tangan kanan yang memegang cambuk itu pun diayunkan berulang kali ke arah anak berambut _Light blue_ itu, suara tamparan keras dan suara tawa terdengar jelas setiap kali bagian dari cambuk mengenai itu tubuh rapuhnya.

"Hah, ini lah hukumannya jika seekor hewan peliharaan sepertimu membangkang perintah tuannya!" Ucap pria berambut hitam tadi sambil sekali lagi mengayunkan cambuknya pada anak itu.

"…" Tidak ada respon apa pun dari sang anak, tidak juga dengan isakan tangis atau erangan kesakitan yang lolos dari mulut tipisnya yang terlihat mengeluarkan cairan merah dari ujungnya.

Respon ini lah sang sangat tak disukai sang majikan, "Cih, dasar pembangkang!" Dengan suara yang lebih keras dibandingkan tadi, kini amarahnya benar-benar telah sampai pada puncaknya. Pecahan botol yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ia acungkan ke atas, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi benda runcing tadi ia arahkan pada si anak.

Diam, hanya itu yang dilakukan anak bersurai _Light Blue_ itu. Bersiap menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi padanya. Hanya diam dan menunggu, 'Tunggu dulu, ini sudah terlalu lama.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Karena didorong rasa ingin tahu, akhirnya anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan maik jernihnya yang mampu menyaingi jernihnya samudra dilautan. Tapi maik indah berwarna _Icy Blue_ itu terlihat kosong, tak menampakan setitik pun emosi, seakan memeberi tahu bahwa sang pemilik tubuh ini telah lama mati. Anggapan itu diperkuat dengan mimik mukanya yang datar, sangat datar dan jika disandingkan dengan kulitnya yang pucat, akan benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat.

Tatapan datarnya tak berubah sedikit pun bahkan ketika ia menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan dihadapannya. Sebuah kejadiaan dimana tubuh sang majikan kini tengah tercabik-cabik dengan sendirinya. Cipratan cairan merah kental tercecer diamana-mana, mambuat lapisan cat kedua pada dinding ruangan itu yang berwarna kuning kentang itu.

Setelah tubuh sang majikan roboh, maik _Icy Blue_nya menangkap sesosok pemuda bersurai _Blood Red_ tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuh tuannya yang kini diselimuti oleh darah. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada, senyum seringai terpsang pada bibir pucatnya, tatapan mata _Heterochromia_ _Deep Red _dan _Gold_nya yang tajam mengarah pada anak bersurai _Light Blue_ yang sedari tadi tak bergerak dari posisinya itu.

'Indah, benar-benar indah dan mematikan.' Pikir sang surai _Light Blue_ ketika melihat maik kembar sang empunya iris _Heterochromia_ itu. Anak itu yakin bahwa pemuda yang dihadapannya ini telah membunuh majikannya entah dengan kekuatan macam apa, yang pasti kekuatan yang mengijinkan penggunanya membunuh tanpa harus bersentuhan langsung dengan korbannya. Ia tak akan ambil pusing dengan cara apa majikannya itu mati. 'Toh semuanya telah terjadi.' Pikirnya.

Tanpa sang empunya manik _Icy Blue_ itu sadari, pemuda yang telah membunuh tuannya itu kuni telah berada dihadapannya, mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Anak bersurai _Light Blue_ itu hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Berpikir gahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya itu akan segera mengakhiri hidup anak manis berkulit pucat dihadapannya karena telah menjadi saksi sebuah pembunuhan keji yang secara terang-terangan dilakukan olehnya.

'Ah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang paling aku rindukan. Hari dimana aku akan menghadiri acara kematianku sendiri.' Ucap sang anak dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hiiiaaaaaa….. Gomen…!

Bukannya update cerita yang masih nunggak, malah publish cerita baru lagi.

Habis, kalo saya bikin cerita itu kebanyakan tergantung sama mood. Yah, bisa dibilang ababil sih.

Tapi tenang, cerita saya yang lain gak akan saya tinggalin sebelum rampung kok.

Dan untuk cerita saya yang berjudul The Music of Love itu, akan saya usahakan update pada hari minggu (20/4).

Oh iya, reader-tachi tau lagu [Sprite Recordings] Emotive Brilliance yang PAINLESS EXCITE? Kalo tau, tolong kasih tau saya lyric-nya please... Lagu itu dah stuck di kepala saya, tapi gara-gara gak tau lyric-nya saya jadi kesel sendiri. Saya udah obrak-abrik Embah Gugel, tapi gak ketemu-ketemu. So, plese,,, please,,, please kasih tau saya…..

Nah, oke. Untuk yang terakhir _tell me what you think about this story_….!

Sampai jumpa di lagi lain kesempatan. Jaa ne…..


End file.
